


Sweet Things

by charleybradburies



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canon Relationship, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalie doesn't remember.</p><p>femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#65): Esme/Rosalie: Sweet Child of Mine (+ challenge #469: Running)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



Rosalie doesn't remember having cuddled with her human parents, nor can she decide whether it makes a difference to do so now, but she does know that needs this, needs Esme's loving touch.

"Will it ever end? The running, the fighting?" she murmurs, the enquiry barely steam against Esme's neck as Rosalie nestles into her side. Esme sighs.

"Oh, my sweet girl, I couldn't tell you. I really couldn't."

There's not much to say to that, so Rosalie settles for curling herself tighter around Esme's figure; one of Esme's hands gently strokes her blonde hair, and Esme presses a soft kiss to her forehead. 

"But we will fight until it does."


End file.
